


You Can't Fight It

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: he was tired. he was so tired.title from Glass Animals' Heat Waves
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 189





	You Can't Fight It

He’s leaning against the bridge railing, looking down at the water below him as it rushed by, swirling currents. It was...what? 5? 6? in the morning? What if he could jump? Just...let go? Nobody would find him until sunrise, anyways.

He’d get caught among the rushes and fish. It would be peaceful, he thinks.

The brunette let out a soft chuckle, brushing his hair back with a hand as he swung his legs over, now fully sitting down on the railing. 

A long way down. 

Phil and Techno and Tommy were all back at the house. They wouldn’t notice until it was too late. He had left a note saying he was going to grab stuff from the store-

Oh. His phone was ringing. 

“Wilbur?”

“Hi dad.” Wilbur huffs slightly, although it held fondness in his tone. 

“Where are you?” 

“Mhm...watching the stars.” He laughs with a slight hysterical edge to it, like he wasn’t in danger of falling. “The riverbank is a good place to do that...so’s a bridge.”    
“Wilbur.” 

“Yeah Phil?” And, huh. His voice is muted. Well, everything is. It’s been like that for a while. 

“Are you on the bridge?” 

“Mm...kinda.” 

“ _ Kinda _ ? Wilbur-” 

There’s a sharp laugh that cuts through the air-  _ his _ \- and he smiles slightly. “I’m on the railing, Phil.” 

“Wilbur, oh my god! Stay there.” 

There’s soft shifting on the other line and a sleepy voice-  _ not Phil’s _ \- hums softly. “...goin’ on?” 

“Is that Techno?” He stares out at the horizon as the wind and water rushes by. “Tell him I’m sorry.”

“Wilbur, don’t!” 

That’s- 

“ _ Tommy _ ?” And his voice is soft with shock. He knows it is. “What…?” 

“You idiot! We love you! Why are you-?” The blond’s voice breaks. “...talk to us…” 

He sighs again. “Tommy I-” 

“ _ Please _ .” 

Wilbur thinks that when he got here he was ready. But…Tommy was 16. He didn’t deserve…to hear him...

Not like this. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“WILBUR!”

He ends the call, and stares down at the water. He’s leaning forwards- 

The phone is ringing again. 

He doesn’t know if he wants to pick up. 

Wilbur does anyways. 

“Oh thank god.”

“Techno…?” Wilbur frowns. “Why are you...?”

“I’m coming to get you.”

“Please don’t, Techno...” 

“Too late.” 

-

He’s wrapped in a hug when he gets home. It’s warm and safe, and he buries his head into Phil’s chest. “Wilbur?”

“Yeah Tommy…?”

“You’re crying.” 

The brunette frowns, touching a hand to his eye. 

_ Huh. He was.  _

“Wilbur...honey...you gotta talk to us. Or someone else. Please.” 

“....okay…”

“Yeah?”

“...yeah.” Phil presses a soft kiss to the musician’s forehead. 

“I love you Wilbur.”

“Love you too dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanted to send me like,,,,i dunno,,,fan art for any of my fics (or just talk about stuff) here's my tumblr :)  
> winter-wandering


End file.
